


A Mando kar'taylir darasuum

by milkytheholy1



Series: A Mando kar'taylir darasuum [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: starwarsficfest, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, The Mandalorian Ficathon 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: 'A Mando kar'taylir darasuum' Meaning A Mandalorian Love.This book is 10 chapters long and follows the adventures of a female, head-strong bounty hunter who crosses paths with a beskar clad man. They travel the galaxy together after a rocky start and learn to accept each other.This is a terrible summary so I'm sorry I'm really bad at writing them, but I really hope you all enjoy this book.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: A Mando kar'taylir darasuum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777876
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone, this is going to be Chapter 1 out of 10 for my new series based on The Mandalorian. It features The Mandalorian and you the Reader. I really hope you enjoyed it and sorry Chapter One is so long.

Your footsteps echoed in the passage between the old cattle shop and some overly-expensive weapons workshop. Your breathe hushed as you charged after the Weequay, or technically speaking, your next bounty. Your blaster was raised in your leather-bound hands, while a small dagger bounced against your thigh as you charged ahead. The slim walls scrapping against the satchel that was carelessly swung around your neck and dangled around your hips. The Weequay was still meters ahead of you, every so often turning his head over his shoulder to see if the bounty hunter was still chasing him; which you were. You aimed your blaster at his back but the claustrophobic space halted your actions, you were only able to hit him in the calf.

He stumbled for a brief moment, his pace dropping as he came to the end of the passage. You were so close you could almost feel the fear dripping off of him. You lept into the air trying your hardest to land on him before he got too far again, however you were only able to grasp his ankle. The bounty kicked you away spraying sand on you in the process, God I hate this planet you thought to yourself. You picked yourself up as you glanced around the market place; busy and bustling with life. Some passers-by stared at you and your blaster but simply carried on with their own business. You spotted your bounty sailing through the crowds of people, he turned and spotted you his eyes widening as he scrambled away faster. Sprinting towards your Weequay, too determined to see him in cuffs, you crashed into a hard object. Rubbing your head you glared at the cold metal exterior "Hey buddy what the hell do you think you're doing?" you barked.

The beskar helmet slowly turned towards you as though he didn't even know you crashed into him, he placed a hand to his chest "Me?" You grumbled and pushed around him trying to locate your bounty, he was nowhere to be seen. You swore under your breath "Shit" and turned back to the Mandalorian, pointing a leather finger to his chest you prodded "If it wasn't for you I would have caught my bounty, but nooo~ you just had to be in the way and ruin it." The reflective visor only showed your flushed face as you stared deeply into it, the Mandalorian grabbed your wrist and pushed it away from his chest "Well maybe if you hadn't stood here yelling at me you would have caught him." he seethed. Your lips slanted into a frown, you once again pushed past the Mandalorian ignoring the pain of hitting beskar metal. You walked around the market stalls, placing your gun back in its holster at the side of your hip. That pesky Weequay got away from you, again. You'd been chasing this guy from solar system to solar system just so you could gain a whole bunch of credits.

Time seemed to move a lot more slowly when you were just waiting around for another bounty, you went to the guild to try and find some more work but nothing took your eye. You sat outside the guild's headquarters staring up at the sky, it went from bright blue to sorrowful greens and pinks. You released a sigh, the peaceful atmosphere was nice and all but it wasn't you. Unstrapping your blaster from your hip you laid it on your lap staring at it in disappointment, you slipped your gloved hand into your satchel and felt around for some cloth. Working the cloth between your fingers you pulled it out and started wiping your blaster, the frailed ends of the cloth sometimes getting caught on the smaller pieces of the weapon.

"Hey toots, gotta bounty for ya. That's if ya want it you picky bastard." You simply smiled and placed your gun away and fiddled with the cloth in your hand. You stood up and turned towards the entrance meeting eyes with a Toydarian, "What is it?" You asked turning your gaze back to the cloth in your hands. The Toydarian huffed "Simple enough job, you getta work with'a tin head." You glanced up at him again "A Mandalorian?" The Toydairan simply nodded, you turned and faced away from him and casted your gaze back to the sky it can't be the same guy you conceived. Swiftly you turned back around and nodded your head "Yeah, okay I'll do it."

The Mandalorian had agreed to meet in a cantina not that far away, the grimy, grungy look of the place left a bad taste in your mouth. You placed a hand over your eyes to shelter them from the harsh strobe lights blinking constantly, illuminating the open space. To say the room was big was an understatement, however, due to all the chairs and tables and mass amount of criminals and con artists in the building it was hard to tell where the walls started. You could faintly make out the glint of beskar in the very back corner of the room, his armour perfectly reflecting off of the colourful lights that danced over his muscles. You inhaled deeply through your nose and shakily released the breath, not from fear but from anger after having to see this Mandalorian again; especially with how things went when you first met, maybe in the short time he had forgotten about you.

You saunter over to his table, footsteps drowned out by the live band playing on the stage. A strange place to meet at for someone who seems so reserved you considered. Gently pulling out the chair opposite him you placed your hands in your lap and stared at his helmet waiting for any sort of response. The visor was aimed at the crowd as though he was patrolling the scene, the dark abyss of the visor sucking up all the light in the room. You fiddled with your gloves under the table growing ever more impatient with the beskar clad man, growling under your breath "I know you know I'm here, and I know you know that you're ignoring me." The helmet slowly turned to face you a slight tilt to it "What?" he rasped. You shook your head "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just I've been trying to catch that guy for a while and that was the closest I've ever got to catching him, it was starting to piss me off."

"Whatever." The Mandalorian sighed turning away from you again. You were red-faced now, how dare he blow you off after you apologised. Your hands quickly moulded into fists "Look, we just have to make it through one stupid bounty together and then we never have to talk again. So can you please just make this part simple for me." You pleaded through gritted teeth. The modulator in his helmet buzzed in and out "You don't have to stay here." came his cold reply. He wanted you to leave so he could take all the credits for himself, not on my watch. "And leave you with all the credits, no thanks tin can. I'd rather get killed trying to get them than just give up and give them to you."

"I don't care about the credits." Came his reply, he had finally chosen to look at you; hair splayed all over your head, lips quirked, eyes squinted and glaring at him. He licked his lips under his helmet away from prying eyes, "We can take my ship." You were shocked you thought for sure he was gonna try and kick your ass. You leaned your head on your palm the other resting on the table "When do we leave?" You inquired, the Mandalorian picked up his blaster from the shadows, something you didn't even notice when you joined him, the modulator started to cut out again before his voice came clear "Now." With that he got up and strolled through the departed crowd, you quickly chased behind him noticing the fear in peoples reflections as he walked past.

His ship wasn't exactly what you imagined a Mandalorian of his reputation to be driving around but you assumed it made for a speedy getaway if needed. The Mandalorian punched in a button on his vambrace allowing the ramp of his ship to slowly descend. He turned his helmeted gaze to you "Don't touch anything." He marched up the ramp you swiftly following behind him like a lost dog, as soon as you arrived into the helm of the ship the ramp closed concealing all the light in favour for the moody atmosphere that settled around the spacecraft. You glanced around in awe at the things in the Mandalorian's ship, some items you'd never even heard of. Speaking of the Mandalorian, he was currently up in the cockpit presumably putting in the coordinates for the bounty.

You wandered around the helm of the ship dragging your fingers over the netted walls, walking past one compartment of the ship you swear you could hear singing or cooing. Your curiosity got the better of you and besides since when did you listen to anyone about anything, you pocked the wall where you thought you heard the noise, a soft clicking sound disrupted the cooing. The secret compartment opened revealing a small, green creature staring back at you with big brown eyes. You stumbled for a second or so trying to get your thoughts centred, did the Mandalorian steal a baby? You continued to have a staring competition with the child his blubbering filling the air, the child reached out to you with its minute arms his fingers spread wide. You lifted your gloved finger to it being as still and as gentle as you could be, the Mandalorian can't possibly hurt such an adorable little creature. The tips of your fingers were so close to touching, just a little further "What are you doing." Came a dominating voice from behind you. You spun around swiftly catching the harsh gaze of the dull visor, once the Mandalorian saw the child he raised his blaster from his hip quicker than lightening.

"Get away from him." He demanded you stood your ground in front of the child "What are you going to do to him?" You questioned. He held his gun tighter the action causing the leather from his gloves to squeak, "It doesn't concern you." You released a huff from your dry lips "Well it's awfully strange to see a Mandalorian hide a small child in a secret compartment of his ship, so forgive me for asking questions." The Mandalorian put his gun down "It's none of your business." He prodded past you to check on the child, it reached out both of its tiny arms to fit around the Mandalorian's neck as he picked him up, the baby cooing happily. "What if I want it to be my business?" You mumbled under your breath, arms crossed over your chest. The Mandalorian ignored your childish response and started to climb back up to the cockpit "We're landing soon." Was all he said before disappearing into the darkness of space.

The first thing you noticed about the planet was the smell, it seeped into your clothing and clung to the fibers of the material. The swampy marshlands ran for miles on this planet, your boots sinking into the damp ground. You wobbled as you heaved each foot out of the mud praying your boot didn't hinge to it like glue, the Mandalorian was having the same problem you could hear his grunts and groans. In one hand he held the tracking fob used to locate the bounty, in the other, he held a small lantern to illuminate the way. But to be honest, there wasn't much point, all there was to this planet was greenery and annoying insects.

You'd been sludging around for an hour and there was no sign of the bounty, at one point the Mandalorian found footprints but it turned out to be from another bounty hunter. Maybe they were trying to find the same guy as you. "How much longer? I think my feet might fall off." You moaned, Mando didn't bother to look in your direction instead he kept going forward ignoring your protests. The silence was getting to you, he hasn't spoken since you left the ship maybe finding that baby really pissed him off you guessed.  
He still never said what he was doing with that child 'None of your business' he said, although the baby did seem to like him. I wonder if he's the baby's biological father, would that mean he's green under that tin hat? No, he couldn't be related the ears are too big they'd never fit under that helmet. Maybe he's adopted him? Mandalorians are known to take in orphans and train them in their Mandalorian ways. Weirdos, imagine making a rule where you're never allowed to show your face. But it must come in handy in some situations, no one would know if you had food stuck in your teeth, or if you had a spot on your forehead and they would never be able to see you blushing from embarrassment. I wonder what he looks li-  
Your thoughts were halted as you crashed into the broad back of Mando, you rubbed your head knowing that a bump would form there in a matter of minutes. "What's the hold-up silver?" You asked peering over his shoulder, the Mandalorian shushed you the best he could with the modulator turning the sound into static. He pointed over to a hut not far from your position, an orange glow coming from the window. The hut itself looked like it was made from mud and other basic materials from around the area, some crops littered the front garden holes were left where others had been dug up. It was clear someone was living there. The forgotten fob started to beep you looked over to Mando he gave a slight nod signifying that the bounty was indeed in that hut.

"Here's the plan, You search around the back of the hut making sure there are no exits he can get to. I'll go around the front and cuff him." The Mandalorian started to trek to the front door, you grabbed his arm and tried your best to yank him back to you. However, he was a lot heavier than you, he barely moved. "Hang on Mr, I'm not going to hang back and let you have all the fun. I'm a bounty hunter too, I've caught people." Your nose scrunched up going red slightly, he looked at you, studied you; time seemed to stop as you waited for his reply.

"No."

"What, why not?" You looked down to see your nails digging into the leather on his arms, you released your grip and dropped your arm back down to your side. "He won't be intimidated by you, besides I'd rather get this over quickly." He left without saying anything more, you stomped your way around the hut careful to not be seen by the bounty, your boots still sticking in the mud. You positioned yourself next to the back door, blaster raised high in your hands. You could hear him knocking on the door, too polite for a bounty hunter, gentle footsteps were shuffling to the door. You could hear the click of the lock and the creak of the door opening, the gasp that left the bounty's lips and the sounds of things clattering to the floor. Forget this. You aimed your blaster at the lock on the door effectively blowing it clean off, the wooden door swung open to reveal the Mandalorian being help down onto a table by a Clawdite.

The Clawdite stared at you while you were smirking at the Mandalorian on the table, "He doesn't look very intimidated by you." You joked, "Help me." He seethed from under the tight grasp the Clawdite had on his neck, you shrugged and raised your weapon to the bounty "Hey buddy, I'm going to need you to release the tin guy he's my ride home." He released his grip on Mando's neck, the beskar soldier clutching at his throat taking heavy breathes. The Clawdite turned and stalked towards you, his tall stature seemed to grow more and more as he got closer to you "Put down the gun girly or I'd hate to put a dent into you." He had a deep voice, smooth too. "I've fought bigger" You quipped darting around him as he launched himself at you. You barely missed the swing he delivered to your cheek an arm reached out and pulled you back behind a table Din was using as a shield, "What are you doing?" He had to yell over your blaster shots "Saving you, what does it look like?" You asked.

"I had it under control." The Clawdite picked up his dining room chair and propelled it across the room, it broke just above your heads pieces of wood and splinters flying around the room. "Yeah because being held to a table by your throat screamed control." You turned to face him an eyebrow raised, his helmet was covered in dust and dirt but there was still a gleam to it. "You caught me at a bad time." He stated, he aimed his blaster over the table again but quickly lowered it and stood up "Shit, he's gone." You followed Mando to the door "He couldn't have gotten that far, we can still cat-"

"We wouldn't still need to be looking if you followed the plan like I said." "Well it was a terrible plan, what's the point in having two skilful bounty hunters and having one of them standby."

"You weren't standing by you were making sure he didn't escape!"

"I was out of the way while you did all the heavy lifting!" You were both glaring at each other, even though you couldn't see his eyes through the visor you felt the intensity of his gaze burn through the dark material. "You want to do all the heavy lifting? Fine, be my guest." He stormed out of the front door back to the ship without saying another word, you could feel his frustration burn through his body similar to your own. "Fine, I can catch this bounty with or without you!" You shouted into the tense air around you, he wouldn't be able to hear you he was too far away at this point. You left the hut and followed what you assumed was the way the bounty went, mushing through more mud and hitting your forehead on low hanging plants.

You felt like you'd been walking for hours, but you couldn't turn back. You couldn't face Mando again empty-handed, he might not even be there he could have gotten on that ship of his and left you to fend for yourself on this planet; after all, he did say he didn't care about the credits. You didn't need him. You were a skilled bounty hunter before you met him and your still a skilled bounty hunter now, even if he did provide extra security and comfort. It was nice to know you weren't going in alone for once and the child, knowing that if the job went as planned you would have been back on that ship and looking into the eyes of such an innocent presence; taking your mind off of all the bounties and fights and lonely nights.

You shook your head the fictional thoughts retracting back into your mind, over the sounds of the mud slushing and the odd cricket-like sound you could hear gasps and grumbles. Moving some leaves aside you saw the Clawdite perched on the ground, his back leaning against a wall while he pressed one of his big palms to his shoulder. You glanced at his shoulder even at a distance you could see the red liquid dribble from underneath his palm. He was injured, now was the perfect time to cuff him and return to Mando and the ship a shit-eating grin on your face. You wanted to be stealthy it would give you the upper hand, however, that went straight out of the window. As soon as you took a step in his general direction a twig snapped from the weight of your boot, the bounty swirling his head towards you.

The Clawdite got into a fighting stance hand still pushing against his shoulder, you pulled your blaster from you hip holster and too stood in a fighting stance. "You're injured." He chuckled heavily "What do you care? Makes me an easier target or something?" You took a cautious step towards him "Listen, we don't need to fight. I can take you back to our ship and fix you up, it doesn't have to end in violence." The Clawdite surveyed the area "Where's the other one?"

"The Mandalorian? The honest answer is: I don't know. We don't particularly see eye to eye." The Clawdite reached his free hand around his back stretching to reach the concealed blade he kept for emergencies. With you distracted by your Mandalorian sob story, he had the perfect window to attack you or kidnap you and bargain a safe release from the Mandalorian. "Oh, you had a fight. Tell me how can someone like you be with someone like him?" You laughed "Oh we aren't together."

"Really, cause it seems he didn't get that message." You blushed, "Wh-wha-t-t" you stuttered. The Clawdite slowly moved closer to you the blade in his tight grasp "Well If he didn't care about you there wouldn't be an argument between you both, perhaps he fears for your safety." He was getting extremely close but you were too distracted by the lulling thought that Mando could possibly like you. The cunning Clawdite pulled his blade out trying to swing at you, you had a late reaction the blade skimming across your cheekbone. You stumbled backwards eyes wide in shock, never in your life as a bounty hunter have you ever been distracted by a bounty. Speaking of the bounty, he kicked your knee causing you to drop your blaster spilling out of your hand. "God you were so easy to distract, I thought you'd be a challenge but you having a weak spot for that metal scum really paid off in my favour."

You waited for the final beating, something that was going to kill you or something that was going to knock you out. It never came. You didn't realise that in the panic you closed your eyes, fluttering them open you saw an outstretched hand in front of you. Following the flow of the arm, you saw the glint of silver reflecting the candle burning in the lantern in his other hand. Placing your hand in his much larger one he heaved you up from the ground a grunt escaping your lips, you looked into his visor knowing you won't see anything but having a feeling in the depths of your stomach that he was gazing at you too. "Thank you." You whispered into the night air, he offered you your blaster, you gently took it from his grip and slowly slid it back in the mud-covered holster.

You both walked back in near enough silence, but this time you didn't mind it. You could feel his presence and that's all you needed. After you had sung your praises to him, causing him to blush under his helmet but he would never tell you that, he gave a curt nod and a shy "You're welcome." and left for the ship with you next to him. He didn't know why he came back, that was a lie, he knew why he came after you. Guilt was probably one factor, another being disappointment; mainly in himself. He shouldn't have let you go, he shouldn't have left you. He sat in the Razor Crest staring at the child hoping to get you out of his head, but every time he looked at the child he saw you. He felt weird saying it but the child reminded him of you and in that moment he knew he had to go get you back.

You were both seated in the cockpit of the Razor Crest, cleaned and stitched up; Mando was setting things up for take-off. You stared out at the big window mesmerised by the small stars far away in the distance "I'm sorry about fighting with you, you were right your plan would have worked if I didn't burst in." He turned to look at you, the visor reflecting the moon, he knew you felt stupid he could see it in the way you slouched in the chair and the heavy pout in your lips. He sighed like an old man a smirk forming on his face as an idea popped into his head "I'm sorry I got in the way of your bounty on Tatooine." You snorted and pointed an accusing finger at him "So you did do it on purpose." You laughed, Mando decided that he liked hearing you laugh it felt good to listen to.

"Hey, I was thinking if you'd like to stick around here for a while. You know, help bring in bounties and stuff, besides I think the kids taken a liking to you." You smiled down to the warm bundle in your lap and hummed, "I'd love to, that's if you definitely want me?"

"Of cour- I mean I think that would be good." He coughed out as you beamed at him. This was going to be the start of something beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2: A geroya be chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'A geroya be chance' = A game of chance.

The Razor Crest drifted through space absentmindedly, the stars moving past at a slow rate or rather the Crest was. The ship's engine hummed as it went deeper into the outer rim, just floating around aimlessly. The pilot not really having any idea on where to go but just cruise around for a bit and see if anything interesting would happen. Said pilot was currently sat in the captain's chair pressing buttons that didn't do much to change the course of the ship but kept him busy. Next to him was a cradle bobbing up and down gently a small, green bundle wrapped up safely inside, his large green ears poking out from the pod. Tiny hands grabbed at the edges heaving his much larger body high enough to see what the Mandalorian was doing next to him. It worked for a few minutes but his arms started to quiver as his strength diminished, he toppled over and landed on his padded bed with a soft hum; a small laugh disrupting the quiet atmosphere.

The Child's ear moved to the sound of the laugher, his eyes soon appearing over the edge of the cradle. His eyes met (E/C) as he blinked slowly, you stood from your seated position in the co-pilot chair and shuffled over to the pod. His wide eyes staring up at you in wonder, you lifted the warm bundle into your arms a smile breaking out over his face. You relaxed back into your chair, the heat from your body still faintly lingering as you rested you back against the withered leather. The Child was cooing in your arms playing with the tips of your fingers, sometimes ending up in his mouth until you pulled them away and wiped the saliva onto your clothes. A grumble bounced around the small cockpit your head lifting slightly to see the glint of silver, your head tilted as you saw the fizzle of a hologram disappear back into the console.

"What's that?" You asked turning your attention back to the baby, bouncing your leg gently. The Mandalorian dipped his head in your general direction "Got a job, wants me to follow the bounty. See what he's up to." He started to punch in some coordinates as the Crest came to life under him, the engines roared and the stars started to pass by a lot faster than they previously were. "You don't seem like the type to watch and follow, well-" he sensed you were going to drabble, a habit he's picked up since he invited you to stay aboard with him and the Child a few weeks ago. He stood from his captain's chair turning to face you with a monochrome stare "I don't, but it pays well and we need the credits."

He studied the Child in your arms, happy and content with life, he wanted to make sure it remained that way; he didn't want the Child to go through the same pain he had to when he was a youngling. "Is that all?" Your voice pulled him back into reality, he stared around the cockpit, the Child in your arms and lastly, he stared at you. "It's safer." was all he said leaving the cockpit most likely to choose his weapon for this particular outing. You watched as the top of his helmet disappeared and footsteps grew quieter, you turned your attention back to the alien on your lap. You placed your hands under his arms and lifted him to meet your eye line "Your father is so strange, you know that?" the Child only cooed as a response.

The ship landed an hour or so later, the ramp lowering as the hold illuminated with bright lights and loud sounds. You felt your eyes grow larger as you took in the sights, the Mandalorian next to you releasing a sigh "What planet are we on?" He turned to you a hint on amusement in his tone "You've never been to Casino Bight?" You hummed a disapproval "I've never been this far into the outer rim before." He nodded that tin can of his and started to walk down the ramp, gripping his Amban rifle closely to his hip a pod floating obediently beside him. You scurried along trying your hardest to keep up with Mando's wide strides. "Why is the pod closed, I'm sure the Child would love to see the bright lights." He remained silent processing your question and thinking of a suitable answer "People are after him, it's for his own protection that no one knows he's here."

"Got it." You whistled staring around at the tall buildings covered head to toe in windows and bright lights. Loud sounds, some music others voices, were occurring everywhere around you, and the smells some new but some you could recognise. You didn't know where you were going, at all, but you followed Mando seeing as though he was making his way through the hectic crowds with ease. Not surprising when that rifle on his back was as tall and as menacing as the man wielding it. Following him into a building, full of glitz and glamour, gold and red littered the main reception; obviously a place of wealth you thought. You weren't paying much attention to the interaction between the receptionist and Mando, but more so paying attention to the crowds of people surrounding a lone table with two individuals facing each other; cards in their hands.

"Only one r-" the voice drifted off as you came closer to the rowdiest group of, let's face it, con-artists. They were all dressed in suits, carried briefcases, smoked cigars and such, mostly all of them were older men. "Oh come on, I won that hand you selfish prick!" said one of the men sitting at the table, he kept pointing to his cards as the others chuckled "Yeah, but pal that 9 is a 6. Face it you've won nothing, pay up." The first man turned his '9 card' upside down to only reveal that it was indeed a 6, he stewed for a moment his baby blue skin fuming a shade of pink from embarrassment. His anger growing increasingly more verbal by the second "You overgrown Lasat bastard!" He screeched throwing himself over the table to land a punch on the guys face.

A hand pulled you away from the fight breaking out in reception, keeping up with the strides of the Mandalorian tugging you along, you huffed in annoyance. You stood in the elevator facing the same direction as the fight between some blue-faced gambler and a Lasat, "We could have stayed and watched for a little longer" You grumbled. Mando was watching the fight too making sure you'd be able to reach an exit in case things escalated "The rooms ready." Was all he said. The doors shut silence ensued, the floor numbers increasing the further the lift went up. Eventually, it stopped at floor 163 the doors opened to the expansive hallways that ran for miles. Mando stepped out first and stood in the crossroads, studying the signs and every so often glancing at the key card in his hand and then back at the sign. He turned his head to the left and nodded, most likely for his own sake than yours, he marched off down the hallway you and the pod pursuing closely behind.

The room wasn't as big and divine as what you thought it would be, there weren't miles of room or big windows showcasing amazing views. Instead, there was a kingsized bed in the middle of the room, tattered Chester draws with a small t.v on top opposite the bed, the light flickered on hopelessly. You looked around your new surroundings sticking your head into the bathroom to see a shower, toilet and sink the basic necessities you considered. "This isn't what I pictured the room to look like" you joked, "It'll do." Was all he said. Walking around the Mandalorian, who was still stood at the entrance, you dropped onto the bed a surprised gasp leaving your lips when you realised how soft and comfortable the mattress was.

Too busy wriggling around on the bed you failed to see Mando stride over to the pod and open it, the Child immediately clutching onto his father waiting to be picked up. Mando chuckled and lifted him with ease, he placed the Child on the bed along with your body. He cried after Mando put him down, his face turned into content when he lightly bounced on the bed a small cheer making its way past his lips; Din smiled underneath the helmet. "Mando you should come sit on this bed, it's so much better than what's on the Crest" you laughed, he liked it when you laughed. He joined you on the bed sitting at the very edge, you couldn't help but giggle "What?" he asked helmet tilted, visor staring straight into your soul.

"You look a little out of place," his shoulders slumped a little "But not in a bad way!" You were quick to adjust your statement "More like, you're in all this armour sat on a white fluffy bed. Just looks a little odd, I didn't mean to upset you." He didn't say anything just watched you as you curled in on yourself and avoided his gaze. He huffed out a breath and stood from the bed walking towards the door, his hand on the doorknob. Mando turned back to face you and the Child "I'm going to look for the bounty, I'll be back by dinner. Stay here." He pulled open the door about to stroll out the rifle he carried left behind in favour of a blaster, something less noticeable.

"You're leaving us?" It made him stop in his tracks. His visor reflected your disappointed gaze since when did you learn how to sneak up on me? He examined, "Not for long, I'll be back." You placed a hand on his arm before he could leave the door fully, half of his body stood outside while the other was turned to you. "You're leaving us. Again." He decided that he didn't want any passers-by to eavesdrop on this conversation, Mando pushed you further inside the room and shut the door. You stared at his visor pretty certain you were staring into his eyes, he couldn't speak he could see the uneasiness in your eyes; you didn't want him to leave or at least leave without you.

"I won't be long."

"You always say that, why can't I come?"

"It's nothing important I'm only going to see if the bounty is here, you don't need to be there for that."

"Nothing important? You're looking for the bounty. What happens when you find him?"

His silence said it all, he didn't know. "I'll stay back."

"Yeah right" you laughed "I know you Mando, you may think that I don't. But, in the short time I've been partners with you I picked things up. The little tilt you do with your head when you're confused or when you just stare the tiniest bit to the right when you don't know what to say. And I damn well know for sure you wouldn't just see a bounty and not go after them, so please let me come with you." He just stared at you, his eyes moving slightly to the right like you said he did; he sighed.

"Stay. Here." was all he said then he left the room, the door shutting behind him. You crossed your arms over your chest and mumbled, a frown etched onto your brow. You stared at the baby, who was still giggling on the bed, walking over your crouched and stared into his eyes "Stay here" You mimicked the Mandalorian's voice the Child laughing more. You smiled and stood straight, grasping the Amban rifle you stood facing the Child marching back and forth "I'm a Mandalorian, I have to be strict and never allow fun." The child roared with laughter you smirked to yourself and carried on "I wear a helmet because 'it's the way' and I secretly like the power it gives me over others, I carry big, scary weapons because they look cool." The Child clapped his little hands together clearly enjoying the mocking of his father "And most of all I act all scary and dominant but I'm actually a big teddy bear who loves green alien babies." You laughed, putting the rifle down and grabbing his cradle.

You placed the Child into the pod with a devilish smile "C'mon, we're going to explore and maybe, possibly, just so happen to bump into your daddy".

Casino Bight was big, so big you could see why someone could get lost. The Child's pod floated by your side as you strolled around the open market, staring in wonder at all the amazing clothes and items cast in bright golds and silvers. The delicious smells made your mouth water and stomach rumble, you turned to face the cradle contemplating on opening it and letting the Child see the wonders of this planet. "People are after him, it's for his own protection." The Mandalorian's words rang through your head "Just one look around couldn't hurt, right?" You questioned aloud, you pressed the button on the side of the cradle the doors swooshing open revealing the adorable creature. His eyes examined every market stall, every lifeform, every light and building as you held him against you "See this isn't so bad?" you mused. The baby cooed in your grasp as a somewhat agreement.

Mando hesitated turning back around and going into the hotel room where he knew you'd still be sulking, probably complaining to the kid. He sat in a run-down bar close to the hotel he came from, knowing this he might have brought you along emphasis on might. Mando studied those who had recently sauntered into the establishment and kept a watch on those who were here before him, people stared at him in fear that they were the Mandalorian's bounty, lucky for them he continued to sit in his chair at the far side of the room and watch. He enjoyed watching people, he'd study their movements and expressions trying to guess what type of person they were. Someone who sweated too much was usually held hostage by others or a first-timer to a bounty-hunting life, those who were too confident usually had no idea about the lifestyle and the dangers it encouraged.

There were many people in this bar, many who had similar traits. Loudmouths, cocky, confident whatever you wanted to call it they were bound to be in the bar. Mando sat patiently waiting for his bounty to walk in any minute now, Vangal was his name a Twi'lek who betrayed the wrong men. Mando didn't necessarily care for the gang and mob-like cultures, sure he was apart of the Mandalorian culture but that was different it was a religion not a reason to terrorise innocent people. Mando took one final glance around the room he'd been here for hours just sitting and waiting, his legs started to form pins and needles. The visor landed on a gang on Twi'leks walking in as if they owned the place, leading them was Vangal. Bingo.

Mando observed the group, they came in demanding the best table in the house, the bar staff scrambling around kicking out two guys that were enjoying their time there. Vangal sat down shouting over to the frightened waitress "Ey love! What kind of service do you think ya runnin' here, get me some booze!" The waitress trembled while nodding her head furiously and dashed over to the bar where she poured copious amounts of alcohol. One of the twi'leks whispered into Vangal's ear, his gaze quickly shifting to the Mandalorian staring them down in the corner, Vangal gulped turning back to his crew. Mando still watched as he saw Vangal's panicked expression I think he saw me, suddenly a blaster was shot above the Mandalorian's head yep, definitely saw me.

Mando withdrew his blaster shooting at some of the Twi'leks crouching behind the tables, screams of the innocent bar staff and customers rang through the bar. "C'mon Mando, though you lot didn't hide behind tables!" Vangal shouted a smirk adorning on his scar-ridden face. Mando growled pushing away from the table and moving to take cover under the bar, he got shot in the shoulder but the beskar amour held up, only leaving a slight burn mark. More of Vangal's men were falling to the ground unconscious or dead, Vangal himself pushed past his men trying to get to safety. Even betrays his own men Mando thought.

You didn't see the commotion but more so hear it, blaster shots and screams. You held the Child close to your chest "Maybe Mando was right?" The Child looked into your fear-stricken eyes "Don't tell him I told you that." People around you started to run the opposite way from the fight, you kept looking at the smoked area and to the Child deciding if you were to risk the Child's life to see what was going on. It could be Mando as soon as the thought came into your head you had made your decision. You turned around to place the baby back into his crib, your back stiffened face going slack. A hard object was pressed to your lower back, the rim still warm from the fight "Listen to me or I'll kill you both." Whispered the culprit into your ear.

You turned slowly coming face-to-face with a Twi'lek, his teeth jagged, face scarred, eyes dim. "Please don't hurt the baby, do what you want with me but please let the child live." You pleaded. Vangal smirked, eyeing you up and down you had to swallow down the urge to throw-up. "Hey!" shit the Mandalorian had caught up to him, Vangal grabbed your arm and swivelled around facing the beskar bounty hunter. "Come any closer and I'll kill her," he pointed the blaster to your head, your eyes widening "and the baby." he motioned over to the opened crib the Child staying quite and glancing at you being held and his father in the distance.

Mando looked into your eyes, they still showed your cockiness even though it was surrounded by fear. "(Y/N) what are you doing here, I told you to wait in the hotel." He said calmly, you wriggled against the Twi'lek "Mando you were gone for hours, I- we got worried." Vangal laughed "aw isn't that sweet? Mando I didn't know this was your lover, oh that makes this so much better." he carried on laughing. You blushed at the thought of being the Mandalorian's lover, Mando stepped forward Vangal shaking the gun at your head "Woah buddy, I told ya step any closer they're both dead!" You whimpered against his tight grasp.

"Drop ya blaster too you quiet bastard!" The blaster was placed on the ground and kicked into the middle of their standoff "Good." Vangal said his breath still irregular. You stared at Mando there was no way he'd give up to save you he has to be planning something, you noticed his gaze was to the right of you he's got nothing you panicked. "Now I'm going to leave with these two and you're gonna stay there, got it?" Vangal declared looking around the now-empty market trying to find an exit. He glanced down at the Child a hard glare sent his way, the Child started to cry his wails loud and obnoxious. "Shut up!" Vangal shouted the Child still continued to wail "Leave him alone he's only a kid" you argued, Vangal held you tighter "I said shut up!" He hit the side of the pod the Child violently shook along with everything inside.

The Mandalorian growled, his fists clenched as he watched the bounty rattle the cradle scaring the child, his child. He charged at the Twi'lek, it was foolish, yes, but he couldn't stand to see his family being tormented by this scum. Vangal turned at the sound of movement and shot his blaster multiple times in the Mandalorian's direction, most missing and hitting the ground sending cement and dirt into the air. Some shots did land though, scuffing the beskar and ripping holes into the withered leather. You thought he'd win especially with the way he was barreling towards you and the Child. However, Vangal was able to hit Mando in the chest with a one-off shot sending the bounty hunter flying backwards, landing on the ground with a groan.

Vangal cheered not knowing he had the power or capability to shoot down a Mandalorian, wait till Bhedrux hears about this he chuckled. The Mandalorian heaved himself up holding his head in his hand, he looked defeated. Mando heard a clicking sound, looking up he was met with the barrel of Vangal's gun "I can't wait for everyone to hear that I killed a Mandalorian." Mando grumbled under his breath, from where he was positioned he could see between the Twi'lek's legs, he was able to see the floating cradle still bobbing in place; but it was empty. Mando sucked in a breath eyes scanning around him to find his son, he spotted him waddling up to the Mandalorian his little eyes determined.

"I'll shoot you and take your helmet as a prize, might even wear it see what the big deal is," Vangal sneered haven't heard that one before Mando mused. The dumb Twi'lek was distracted by his massive ego to notice the green fuzzball coming up behind him, his little hand raised high, eyes closed. "Are you gonna say anything before I kill your boy-toy?" He turned to face you, you huffed and looked away from him "Oh cheer up sweetheart, you still got me~" he smiled you gagged at the smell eroding past his lips. "Right, I'm over thi-What the hell! What the hell is happening!" Vangal had been lifted into the air he had released you, his leverage, in panic. Your time falling was short and sweet you were expecting the hard concrete of Casino Bight but was instead met with a warm embrace. Mando's visor reflected your worried but relieved face, you beamed at your saviour as he held you tightly.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU SHRIMP SHIT!" Yelled Vangal, you sheltered your eyes from the sun looking up to still see Vangal floating up higher and higher; Mando's gaze on the Child. "Do you think we should stop the Child he's getting pretty high?" You questioned although you would have prefered to see float off-world. The Mandalorian grasped your chin, a blush forming a river over your cheeks, and he aimed it at the Child. His body was swaying, eyes fluttering open and closed "I don't think we need to." Mando said. The Child collapsed onto the floor sound asleep, you could hear screaming and then a loud crash and then nothing, you stepped over Vangal's unconscious body and bent down to grab the Child in your warm arms.

You smoothed the hairs on his little head, turning back to Mando you saw him staring at you the sun reflecting off of his silver exterior; you smiled and nodded down to the bounty "What you gonna do about him?" The Mandalorian stood over his prey and thought for a moment, his head tilting just a little a smooth chuckle leaving your lips. "I'll drag him to the Crest, put him in cryo." He replied picking up Vangal's leg getting ready to drag him, you frowned "Does that mean we're leaving?" Mando dropped Vangal's leg and glanced back at you, hands on his hips "Well, we still have two more nights booked." You smiled back at him, placing the Child back into the cradle "I'll see you at dinner then?"

"Not this time." Frowning again, he chuckled "I'll be back in 30 minutes." Your heart fluttered as he laughed and dragged the bounty back to his ship, you started walking off back to the hotel your thoughts corrupted by images of Mando.


	3. Escaping te past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Escaping te past' = Escaping the past.

9 years ago -

Running is all you've ever known, your little feet kicked up dust and dirt as you dashed through the market place. Your hands were clutching onto the apple-like fruit you'd 'borrowed' from a distracted seller, your eyes darting back behind you to still see the flail of arms and crass words he was screaming at you. Sweat dripped down from your forehead and soaked into your ragged clothes, your breaths quick. After sidestepping some civilians you made your move to a small alley panting for breath, your legs wobbling under your weight. You stuck your head out behind the eroding sand wall carefully surveying the area for the large beast trying to catch you.

Of course, this wasn't the first time you had been caught taking something, but they never usually put up this much of a fight to get whatever it was back. Deciding it was safe, you leaned back against the wall your legs slowly collapsing beneath you. The dirt was hard due to the constant heat of the planet, many only came to this planet to trade there was no point in farming unless you had the credits to sustain a good enough environment. Your lips were dripping from the sweet juices oozing out of the fruit, the sweet sensations making your eyes buzz. The apple was gone within minutes all that was left was some seeds and a teeth-ridden core.

Heaving yourself up you continued down the alleyway hands brushing against the wall. Your eyes reflected the sun as you emerged into the light, strolling through the stalls you glimpsed at all the people, their faces easy to see due to your small height. This planet was small, not many people lived here and if they did it was only in a little dirt hut. Ships would come and go every day and you wished one day you'd be on one, flying away from this dead-water planet and sailing through the stars. Before your parents were taken they'd told you about their adventures in space, going to different planets and meeting new people, they told you about the battles they saw, even some they had participated in. They never told you what they did, they'd leave for periods of time sometimes short like two weeks while others could have been months. All you knew was they did good, they saved people who needed help, they were well-liked individuals which always made you question why one day they had just disappeared.

Noone came for you, no one came to tell you they had gone you were left to believe they were still on a mission, just a really long one. Eventually, time grew on and on and you were no longer the same naive girl, you'd come accustomed to the ruthlessness of the world and knew what you had to do if you wanted to survive; even if that meant going against what your parent's believed. You simply saw it as _taking from the rich to give to the poor_ , if the rich were everyone else and you were the poor. At least that's what you told your guilty conscience.

3 years later -

You pulled on the collar of the rather drab outfit you had been given, the rough, cheaply stitched material rubbed against you skin causing you some discomfort. Your boots echoed down the corridor as you made your way to the diner, the bright lights encasing your figure in highlights of white and blues. Your hair was pulled back as it swished side to side from your hasty movements, you were _late._ You knew you were going to be late but you couldn't help it, as you were on your way to the diner you saw some stall-man yelling at a child, who clearly got caught stealing. You took in the child's dishevelled appearance, messy hair, ragged clothes, sunken eyes and skinny frame. You glanced at the watch on your wrist 12:00 you had to meet Greef at 12:10, you glanced back at the boy crying his eyes out. You sighed in irritation and waltzed over to the red-faced Toydaria slowly winding your arm around his shoulders and pulling him close to you "c'mon Kodo, no need to get so angry over such a minor thing." Kodo sent you a sly look and turned back to the child "He was trying to steal a whole crate full!" You glanced behind Kodo's back and stared at the kid with an 'Are you serious?' look.

You chuckled "Well, Kodo, this kid is obviously way over his head. You gave him a good yelling and now he's embarrassed enough, so what do you say you let him go and you can continue with your very...dodgy business, hm?" He snarled at you, pushing away from your grip. He looked at the boy and growled "Fine! But if I ever see you taking something from me again-" he turned and grabbed a cleaver from his workbench and slammed it down splitting the wooden surface in half "it will be your hands that pay the price." The boy shook avoiding the Toydaria's glare. You placed your hands on the boy's shoulders pushing him with you "Well we best be going, have a very merry day Kodo." He stuck his middle finger up at you as a response. The boy turned to you afraid you'd give him a mouthful too, instead, you knelt down to him "Hey, it's okay. You gotta name?"

"Noru Vale" He timidly muttered, you smiled "Well Noru-" he started to flinch at the words that would follow, rather he felt something being placed into his hands. Noru's eyes fluttered open, glancing down at the peach in his hand he smiled "Next time don't get caught." You ruffled his hair and walked off, you could hear him cheering 'thank you' and endless praises. You glanced back down at the watch 12:14 _shit._

8 years later -

"I can't believe you just did that!" Jefferson yelled you turned to face him your glare mentally decapitating him. He continued "If you shot that last guy then maybe we could have left the place a little more peacefully." You waved your hands in the air sarcastically (Jazz hand motion) "Oh I'm so sorry that I wanted to keep someone alive" Jefferson snarled "Well if you go against my orders again your off the team."

"Your orders?" You now stood in front of him, his form towering over yours. He rose an eyebrow at you as if questioning your choice to challenge him, "Last time I checked you weren't the boss of me!" You jabbed your finger into his chest, the motion doing nothing. He gripped your hand like a harsh vice "You're on my team, you follow my orders." Jefferson released your hand and pushed past you on the way to the cockpit, no doubt to brag to Greef about all his amazing work and complain and belittle you.

_My team_

_My orders_

You growled, lunging at Jefferson two daggers in your hands. He managed to duck narrowly avoiding your advances, barely. He kicked your knee causing you to crumble onto the cold metal ground of the ship, you quickly bolted upright and continued to swing at him. Other members of the team had at this point noticed your squabble and watched as the fight broke out, no one tried to stop you instead they took bets and cheered loudly.

_"Go on Jefferson! Show that bitch who's boss!"_

_"Swing! Swing at her!"_

_"In the face!"_

The fight was well in swing now, your daggers sticking out of the ship's haul. Your fists were raised protecting what was left of your beaten face, Jefferson was circling you his breathing jagged, his fists wavering as he screamed in frustration and went for another jab at your ribs. You spit out some blood to the side of you, your bruises stinging as well as the pain in the back of your mind. You kneeled over when the blow to your ribs was delivered, Jefferson laughed limping over to you grabbing your hair and raising your head to meet his gaze. Your eyes flinched at the harsh ship lighting, your blackened eye was swollen making it hard to see anyway "Next time you listen to my orders." He raised his free hand to form a fist, the slow motion of the task forced you to think that time was moving slowly however that just happened to be your mind playing tricks on you.

Just before the pain could spark onto your face "Alright, that's enough!" Greef pushed through the crowd that you had failed to notice had proceeded to get bigger as the fight went on. You must have also failed to notice the buzz of the ship stop and the engines dulled; you had landed. Jefferson hadn't moved, his gaze travelled to Greef then back to your beaten face "She wasn't following my orders." He breathed out, Greef examined your quivering form he sighed and looked back at Jefferson "That's enough" he repeated. Jefferson still hadn't moved "Jefferson!" Greef commanded losing his patients, Jefferson released his grip on your hair, your head falling back down gaping at the rusted metal.

"Get back to work." Greef commanded as he walked up to your small form, he placed his hands on your shoulders heaving you up with him. You heavily leaned on him as he began to take you back to his office "What am I going to do with you?" He muttered although he was trying to hide a grin.

A few days later and your bruises were in full bloom but were healing, your black eye was more or less going back to its usual colour and the cuts littered on your arms and face were just little scabs or non-existent at this point. Greef had called you into the guild's office, probably to talk about the little brawl between you and Jefferson. You had been avoiding the topic for a few days after the event in hopes Greef would forget and possibly not fire you from the guild.

You stumbled to his office quietly asking for permission to enter, with a candid 'yes' you walked in unsure of yourself. This wasn't normally your style, you'd be boastful after a well-received mission, you'd joke around with the other guild members, even sometimes making bets to see if you'd come back alive. But you'd never had to sit in Greef's office, you admired him and all the work he did, but Greef was a scary man when he needed to be, he had guild members all over the galaxy and if the wrong person happened to piss him off one morning they could easily disappear without a trace.

"(Y/N)" his voice was grim, you sat down in the chair in front of his desk, he had papers and files littering the metal surface. You looked up to see he was already staring at you begging for your attention with his eyes "You've got a new job." You stared at him flabbergasted. _Did he really just offer me a job, after everything that happened?_ You mused. "I-really?" You asked unsure if this was a method he used to get rid of people, he simply shook his head 'yes'.

"Some Weequay is wanted for knowing too much, your job is to catch the guy and bring him to this address-" He showed you a hologram map with a blinking red dot "-alive." He finished. You nodded and went to stand, turning, your fingers delicately dusted the surface of the table, "thank you." You whispered. Greef smiled at you then shook his head "I didn't do anything, you think it's the first time someones had a fight? You're a good kid and even better you're a good fighter, don't let that Jefferson moron get in the way of that." You chuckled to yourself, grabbed the map and left the room getting ready to prepare for your mission.

A few weeks later -

Your footsteps echoed in the passage between the old cattle shop and some overly-expensive weapons workshop. Your blaster was raised in your leather-bound hands, the slim walls scrapping against the satchel that was carelessly swung around your neck. You aimed your blaster at his back but the claustrophobic space halted your actions, you were only able to hit him in the calf.

He stumbled for a brief moment, you lept into the air trying your hardest to land on him before he got too far again, however you were only able to grasp his ankle. The bounty kicked you away spraying sand on you in the process, _God I hate this planet_. You picked yourself up as you glanced around the market place; busy and bustling with life. Some passers-by stared at you and your blaster but simply carried on with their own business. You spotted your bounty sailing through the crowds of people, he turned and spotted you his eyes widening as he scrambled away faster. Sprinting towards your Weequay, too determined to see him in cuffs, you crashed into a hard object. Rubbing your head you glared at the cold metal exterior "Hey buddy what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Present -

You rocked the Child gently in your arms, his soft, hushed breaths nearly sending you to sleep. His eyes had closed minutes ago but you felt as though he was still listening, and if he wasn't the Mandalorian piloting the ship definitely was. He had sat there fiddling with random levers just so he could hear the story, making up any excuse for you to continue saying the Child seemed to enjoy it, but really, it was all for him. He wanted to know more about you. You'd finished your story but Mando couldn't help but think you were purposely leaving things out, he turned in his chair to face you, the action causing you to jump slightly. His voice was soft, softer than you've ever heard it before "What happened between you and the guild?"

You smirked at his helmeted gaze purring out an answer "That's a secret."


	4. Chapter 4: Te redalur be angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Te redalur be angels" = The dance of angels

"You remember the plan, right?" He asked adjusting his blaster in his tight grip, you rolled your eyes "Of course, who do you take me for?" He stared at you blankly, the helmet tilting slightly. You sighed then proceed to whisper the plan back to him "We sneak over to that door over there-" you indicated to the door at the far side of the hallway "- you survey the scene make sure it's good and all, then we make our way to the information room, or whatever it's called, and snag what we need and make a mad dash back to the Crest and then we give it to some guy for credits." The Mandalorian released a groan or at least you think he did, the helmet translated it to static. 

He turned back to the hallway and steadied himself "Maybe stick to the plan this time?" You could feel the smirk radiating from under his mask as you stared him down. He, again, shifted under your gaze "A-are you ready?" He coughed out clearly uncomfortable. You moved the blaster from your hip and pointed it at the mystery door "More than ever." You responded, a smirk now adorning your own face. The Mandalorian pushed up from his crouching position behind the crates and stayed close to the wall, protected by the shadows. He placed a small device on the door then quickly ran back over to you and waited, gun raised at the door similar to yourself. 

The beeping of the device got faster before a small explosion blew the door off, you shielded your eyes from the blast small pieces of debris raining down from above. You and Mando quickly moved into the other room instantly taking cover and checking every corner of the area. You heard a swooshing sound and poked your head over the industrial crate, four stormtroopers marched in blasters raised high and ready to fire. You saw Mando on the opposite side of the room, he placed a finger to what you assumed was where his lips were you nodded and continued to watch the troopers.

"They were here." One said after kicking the door that was laying on the floor, burn marks covering its centre. The leader slapped the back of the troopers head "Of course they were you idiot." He continued to patrol around the area getting awfully close to Mando, in your panic you stretched over to some of the debris, a small piece of concrete, you aimed at one of the trooper's head your tongue poking out in concentration. 

_ One, two, three...andd~ Go! _

The small piece of concrete propelled through the air as you watched it hit the back of the white helmet in slow motion. As soon as you heard the clank of impact you did a tiny fist pump "What was that?" 

"I don't know, it looked like it came from over there." Another stormtrooper said they glanced over to your direction, you quickly ducked down before they could spot you. "Go check it out." He nudged him with his blaster "Why is it always me?"

"You're the one that got hit." He replied, almost emotionless. Said trooper started creeping closer to your spot,  _ may as well give them a show _ you thought to yourself. The shine of the white helmet invade your eyes, your gun pointed between his eye holes "What the-" 

"What's taking MB-223 so long?" 

"He probably tripped over his blaster knowing him."

"Should we go look for-" The trooper trailed off, the leader stared at him confused but followed his gaze past his shoulders. That's where he saw you holding MB-223 with your arm around his neck and blaster pointed to his helmet. "You've got to be kidding me." The leader mumbled. Your eyes trailed over to Mando, who was still hiding in the shadows, his gaze fully on you. You looked back to the troopers, their blasters raised at you. "You blast me and I blast him," They glanced at each other as though they were considering your threat, moments later they readied their blasters; the end becoming warm.

Your eyes widened,  _ are they really going to shoot one of their own? _ The Mandalorian, who was just stood there letting this go down, finally broke from his own induced chains and moved forwards. He shot the trooper closest to him, his armoured body cluttering to the ground. The leader quickly turned immediately getting punched by the Mandalorian, he stumbled back his hand resting on the dull wall. He emitted a growl and charged at the bounty hunter, throwing punches left, right and centre; none of them landing a single blow.

You on the other hand still held MB-223 in your arms, he seemed to struggle trying to get out of your hard grasp. You used the butt of the blaster and smacked him as hard as you could in the head, his body going still. You released your arms from him as his body crumbled to the ground, by the time you looked back up to Mando the leader's body was on the ground unconscious. "That wasn't so bad." You quipped moving your shoulders back and forth to the release the tension in them. Mando looked at you then proceeded to go through the door the troopers came from "That was a patrol group, there'll be more." You huffed out an irritated breath and followed behind him.

The sound of dripping and some off distance buzzing was all you heard besides the heels of your boots hitting the ground. Studying the corridor ahead of you, you stared back at your reflection in the Mandalorian's outfit. You patted down some stray hairs and adjusted your shirt, getting a little bit closer you inspected your face pulling at the drab skin and smiling wide checking your teeth. "You done yet?" His harsh voice broke you out of your focus, embarrassed you slowed down a little to gain some distance between you both. Your hand circled your neck rubbing it anxiously while your cheeks blared pink, the Mandalorian looked over his shoulder to take you in. He smiled under his helmet revelling in the fact that he caught you. 

You remained quiet as you went about clearing each room you were in, strangely enough, there were barely any guards encasing the area; it was as though they had suddenly packed up and left. You voiced your concerns to Mando as he stepped through another door, you stood still and turned your back to him observing the empty room which had to doors facing opposite of each other. "Don't you think it's weird how we haven't run into any troopers since earlier?" The Mandalorian turned to you "I've noticed, they're planning something."

"Could be a trap." You said now turning back to Mando, the hallway he was in was dimly lit the usual bright gleams of his armour were dulled by the bleakness of the hall. "I wouldn't be surprised if they're watching us now." He mused. Your foot lifted up ready to take another step in his direction however the door hastily slipped shut in front of you. You stumbled back from the sudden force, steadying yourself you looked back to the now sealed door. "(Y/N)!" Mando shouted his fists rattling against the door in protest. 

You rushed to the door and investigated the frame, the console on the side glowed red  _ probably best not to press that _ you considered. "Mando?" You questioned hoping he was still there, "The doors being jammed by something, I won't be able to get through," he stated. You sighed and leaned your back against the door "I guess we'll have to split up now then, huh?" You joked, unbeknownst to you the Mandalorian too had his back against the door. 

"(Y/N) can you see any other exits, can you go back the way you came?" There was silence just the sound of his heavy breathing catching his ears, he continued to repeat your name but still, there was no answer. "(Y/N)!" He called for the final time, however, now he could hear talking well more of grunts and groans but still, they were sounds. "What's going on in there?" A few more blaster shots could be heard "(Y/N)!" He continued. 

"BUSY!" You shouted back at him as you kicked the stormtrooper in the head, two others tried to shoot at you but they effectively missed. You ran at one sliding down onto the floor and taking out his legs, bouncing back to your feet you kicked the other trooper in his stomach. He keeled over, while distracted you kneed him in the face he fell to the ground in pain clutching his face. You stood over him watching him groan in agony, hands grasped around your stomach as the trooper you had knocked over threw you over to the other side of the room. 

Your back hit the enclosed door, the Mandalorian on the other side shouting at you to respond. You groaned as you shifted, trying to stand up. The final trooper was walking closer to you his fists raised ready to fight, you rubbed your hand over your mouth wiping away a small dribble of blood then got into a fighting stance "Just like the good 'ole days" you mused as you lunged at the trooper. His body fell, the smoke radiating off of his chest you blew the end of your blaster and slotted it back onto your hip. "Mando I don't know if you're still there, but I'm going to carry on looking around for that information room; we still have a mission to accomplish, I suggest you do the same."

There was no response, you assumed he had already left. You turned your attention to both of the doors on either side of the room " _ Eeny, meeny, miny, moe~ _ " you sang as your finger bounced from room to room. "Anddd~ Bingo!" Your finger landed on the right door so that's where you headed. Stepping through you trudged your way down countless hallways and mass amounts of empty rooms, your hand hovered over your blaster just in case anyone decided to get the jump on you. sticking your head around a corner your eyes scavenged the room before you. 

A control console was in the centre of the room, the bright blues and whites illuminated the room. Chairs were scattered around the room with a few up-turned tables alongside them, you cautiously waltzed in your eyes flicking over every word on the screen. Most of it was encrypted but a lot was there for the viewing, you retrieved a device from your pocket and plugged it into the machine downloading all the files just for an added bonus. Countless buttons littered the console,  _ couldn't hurt to press a few, could it?  _

Your fingers gently slid over the smooth surface of some of the buttons, your eyes gleaming with curiosity. Your fingertip gently pushed one of the buttons, the slow release held your attention but nothing happened. You pushed the button a little more rapidly now but still nothing from what you could tell changed. With a disappointed sigh, you unplugged your device and scouted on ahead. Entering what appeared to be the cockpit you ducked quickly back to the side at the sight of white armour, you plucked your blaster from your hip and aimed at the shiny helmet. Pacing yourself you slowly manoeuvred your way over to him, the back of his chair gradually coming closer and closer to the end of your barrel. 

You leapt out next to him trigger ready "Step away from the console and don't even think about calling your friends for help." You seethed out. The stormtrooper remained where he sat as though he didn't hear you, "Hey buddy I said get up!" You shouted but he remained still. Growling under your breath you hit his helmet with your blaster, his body slumped over. You gasped, bending down you took in the body "Yep definitely dead." You gently nudged the body so you could sit in the chair, however, his body fell to the ground with a loud crash; you winced at the sound a muttered a soft "Sorry."

Fiddling around with the controls of the ship you sensed someone had already messed with them, glancing over to the dead trooper you pondered how long he had been dead for. Well considering there weren't a mass amount of troopers patrolling the ship it couldn't have been that long. Flicking switches and pressing buttons seemed to do nothing to bring any life to the ship, the cockpit sat in silence with the vast emptiness of space in front of you. Growing impatient, you pushed away from the console and stared in space. Your thoughts drifted to the tin man and where he was now.

Had he found the files you were looking for? Maybe he had run into some trouble like yourself? Was he looking for you? You shook your head at the thought "Where did that come from?" You questioned aloud. Were you growing feelings for the Mandalorian? You couldn't be you were just partners, well partners who happened to live together on a very small ship, partners who shared responsibility for a small child who you saw as one of your own. And you did like the way Mando said your name, the way he'd look at you if you said something funny. And his laugh. Oh god, his laugh, you didn't get to hear it often but when you did a sense of pride came over you.

"Stop thinking things brain." You muttered turning your attention away from the stars, standing up you made your way back to the door "It's never going to happen, he only sees me as a partner nothing else." You said a hint of disappointment in your tone. Walking back down the corridor dragging yourself along red lights started to coat the grey walls, a loud alarm blaring obnoxiously causing you to cover your ears in retaliation. Looking around your surroundings you saw no one coming after you "Well, that definitely wasn't me." You sighed in relief.

You started running through rooms just trying to get out and find Mando. A light illuminated one passage, following it the room opened up into a huge hanger where the Crest resided.  _ Thank goodness  _ you thought, jogging up to it a clanging sound alerted you to the presence of others. Quickly turning your back to the ship baster ready to fire you called out to the intruder "Whoever you are come into the light, if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get. You should know I'm not alone, there are at least twenty other guys here all ready to blast you into chunks!" You lied. The clanging sound stopped instead loud footsteps were echoing through the hanger. 

"I warned you!" You shouted firing your blaster, a grunt was heard from the shadows. You paused your actions and waited for something to happen, you could see a figure starting to walk out a limp in his step. You gasped as the glint of silver bounced off of the light, a blast mark on his chest plate. You ran over to Mando and hugged him "I'm so sorry I thought you were a trooper or worse." Mando stared down at you and coughed awkwardly "It's okay." He mumbled. You realised what you had been doing and pulled away a blush flooding your cheeks, more footsteps were heard behind Mando, you pushed him aside and aimed your gun into the darkness.

"Stop it's okay," he placed his hand on top of your own, your cheeks still blooming pink. You lowered your gun wary of what was to come, three gruff figures trudged forward into the light. They were tattered and scar-ridden, blasters the size of canons in their arms, dog tags dangling around their necks. "Cute, little missy was going to try and shoot us with that little water gun." one chuckled. You growled and raised your blaster back at him "Hey, calm it." Mando said now standing in between you and the three aliens, he stared at you and your raised blaster his eyes squinting through the visor "Put it down." He warned. Lowering the weapon your gaze never left the men in front of you, quickly glancing at Mando in hopes he would explain who they were.

He sighed suddenly being able to read your mind "They saved me as thanks I'm helping them escape." You slowly nodded your head not trusting them,  _ I mean they must have been locked up for a reason _ .

The red strobe lights and the blaring alarms suddenly made themself present again, everyone looked up and around "Was that you?" You asked Mando he chuckled nervously and looked away from your gaze. Abruptly, stormtroopers ran into the room firing their blasters at you, Mando and the escapees. Ducking behind some storage boxes shooting whatever was moving Mando whispered to you "We need to get on the Crest."

"And how do you suppose we do that if you haven't noticed we have a little trooper problem." You asked sarcastically, you quickly kept ducking over the boxes to shoot a trooper in the leg causing him to topple into the others like bowling pins. "I'm still working on it." Mando rushed out, turning his attention away from you he faced the three soldiers who were laughing and joking while shooting down the enemy. "Draxum I need you and your men to keep the troopers busy while me and (Y/N) are able to get onto our ship." 

_ 'Our ship'? He said 'Our ship' _ you daydreamed, hearts replacing your pupils. You were dragged out of you fantasy by Mando tugging you along with him towards the ship. He pressed some buttons on his vambrace then hulled you both into the ships hull, he hurried over to the cockpit and started the controls. You leaned out of the ships hull and shouted to the soldiers "Hurry get on!" They kept firing but made it on board, you slammed your hand on the hatch door and watched as the blaster shots faded from view but echoed off of the metal door. 

You climbed up to the cockpit and watched as Mando shot the troopers with the ship's canons, many leapt out of the way while others were shot dead. He pulled on the controls and zipped out of the empire's ship and into the cover of space. You let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding and slumped into the co-pilot's chair exhausted. "Can we like you know? Relax next adventure." You mused, Mando looked over at you and seemed to copy your actions "You know what? That might be the first time I've agreed with you on something." You laughed out loud happy to finally get a break.

Mando moved over to you holding out his hand waiting for you to grasp it, heaving you up he stared into your eyes, the visor reflecting your own (E/C) eyes. "I was...happy to know you were okay today." He said calmly, his hands slowly moving down to your waist. You hummed and placed your hands on his chest loving the sudden embrace you were both in, never had you been this close to him. "I was worried about you too," rubbing your hands up to lie on his shoulders you sucked in a breath "I-I was worried that you might leave me and just go get the flies." By now you were looking down at your feet trying to rid yourself of your anxieties. A leather-gloved hand held your chin up to face him "(Y/N) I'd never leave you you're apart of this crew now, as soon as we were split apart all I wanted to do was find you."

"Really?" You asked feeling butterflies in your stomach, Mando nodded his head "Besides, I couldn't leave you there the kid would never let me live it down. He's gotten pretty attached to you." You smiled warmly "I'm pretty attached to him too." Mando beamed under his helmet.

A crash erupted your peaceful time together, you glanced up into his visor "You better go talk to your escape buddies down there, I don't want them encouraging the Child." You moved around Mando and sat in his chair turning and looking out over space, he had a dopey smile hidden under his helmet as he made his way over to the hull.

The trooper released a heavy breath as he coughed out all the smoke from his lungs, he glanced around the hanger: bodies and fire were everywhere. He pulled out a communication device, it looked like it was on its last breath much like himself. "Sir target got away." He past out onto the ground finally letting the Darkside take him.


End file.
